


Cologne

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Cisco gets chosen to present a Star Labs invention to the public.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author wishes they knew how to write anything romantic. Like literally, even kissing is beyond her skills. Ok I was in the middle of writing this note, and I almost spilled my coffee onto my computer and table so thank fuck I didn't. Ok, you can continue to the story now~

Cisco walks out of the bathroom, and straightens his suit jacket. "How do I look?"

Barry looks at him and grins. "You look amazing. You're going to kill this presentation."

"Yeah? I still don't know why I'm the one who has to give a speech about this thing, Doctor Wells did most of the work on it."

Barry shrugs. "Because you're great with people, and Dr. Wells said it would be good to have 'a smart, young, face' representing Star Labs for once."

Cisco snorts. "Dr. Wells is just sick of dealing with the reporters."

Barry laughs. "Mm hm. I can't say I feel all that bad though, not when it gets me seeing you in this suit" he moves closer so he can kiss Cisco. Reaching up to tangle a hand into Cisco's hair, Barry inhales and then freezes, lips going still.

Cisco pulls away. "What's wrong?"

Barry cocks his head to the side slightly and tried to place the smell clinging to Cisco. "Are you wearing cologne?"

Cisco nods. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. It's something Caitlin got me awhile ago for my birthday, I don't have an occasion to wear it all that often."

Barry's contemplating where he might have smelled it before, when it dawns on him. "Oh god, I just realized. That's the same cologne that Joe wears." He groans, and back away a couple steps. "Oh, god no. Now I'm picturing Joe. Ok, mood ruined, going to go try to run off the image of kissing Joe." He shudders. "Haveagoodtimeatthepresentation,I'llseeyouafterwards" Barry breathes out in a rush, and then blurs out of the room.

Cisco stares at the spot Barry used to be standing, processing what just happened, and then doubles over laughing. Guess that cologne wasn't a hit. Maybe he'll leave it at Joe's next time they visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I offer you guys this picture?: http://media.gettyimages.com/photos/actor-carlos-valdes-attends-the-2016-paley-center-for-medias-tribute-picture-id532661948?s=594x594


End file.
